


One night

by Aeri_power



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeri_power/pseuds/Aeri_power
Summary: Broken hearted Baekhyun was drinking with his friend in a bar. They are all happy and drunk, then Kyungsoo gave a dare to Baekhyun but was suddenly stop when he saw his ex-girlfriend with another guy in the same bar.





	1. Chapter 1

(WARNING) 

\- This story is a Boy to boy story, if you do not support it or don't want to read it, please leave. I already warned you. 18+ 

This is my first story, so I'm a rookie at this field but support this story if you want to keep it going, thank you. The names and places was just a merely fanfiction of mine, this is not real or happened in real life. This is just my fantasy. Sorry for my bad english.

\----------

On a crowded bar, full of people laughing and talking with their group of friends, while drinking (of course), there to the far left corner of the bar, is Baekhyun with his college friends drinking.

Clinking and raising their drinks of soju in the air. Full of laughter and noise that can hear through the bar. Baekhyun laughing to his friend joke, Suho. He was only laughing because no one was laughing and not that the joke is funny.

"Hahaha that was not funny at all" hitting his friend at his shoulder laughing happily that his eyes can't see in view. Suho was pleased that someone was laughing to his joke while Kyungsoo, Sehun and Xiumin was evidently look annoyed with his lame joke.

"Enough with your Dad's joke, ehem, I mean with your lame joke. It is time to be serious here and play 'Truth or Dare' " as Xiumin, the eldest, break the cringey atmosphere that Baekhyun doesn't realize as he is still laughing. They waited for Baekhyun to stop and he felt that they are all looking at him and waiting for him to stop. As he got the message from his friends look, he gave a apologetic look and gesture.

Kyungsoo reached out and grab one of the bottle from the group of empty bottles that they were drinking earlier. He placed the bottle horizontally and act as if he is going to spin it. He look at his friends first, more like a glare, his friends flinched from it. When Kyungsoo spin it, they all waited for the bottle to stop and who it will point out to.

They are all staring the bottle as they wait for few more seconds, as the bottle slows down pointing at Suno, Baekhyun, Ximin, Sehun, Kyungsoo and finally the bottle stopped and was pointing out to Baekhyun. They all screamed because of excitement and thinking what they all should do to Baekhyun. They did not noticed that all of the people from the bar are staring at them because they all re so loud like they own the place. They bow and said sorry. After that, they all stare and smile to Baekhyun.

"Okay Baekhyun, Decide. Truth or Dare? Choose wisely" as Kyungsoo grin and place his hands on the table waiting for his answer. His question was more like a threat as he stare to Baekhyun intimidating him.

"What's this? Are you scaring me? Ha..haha" he let out a little chuckle as he do not know what to answer and was scared to Kyungsoo. He knows that Kyungsoo was not an ordinary person to think and that what he was afraid of. He has to choose wisely and started to think.

If he choose Truth, he will ask personal question for sure and his secrets will be revealed openly and if it's Dare, he will make him do the most humiliating things he could think of. It is a fun night together with his friends and he do not want to cut the fun, he thought. "Dare! Since I am in a good mood, I will choose dare. Please be easy to me" he pleaded to Kyungsoo with his puppy eyes and it looks like it did not work.

Kyungsoo thinks deeply and started to think while placing his chin to his hands while he shut his eyes. All of them are waiting for his decision.

After a few seconds. "I got one!" As he opened his eyes making a eye contact to Baekhyun and smile evily. He is so nervous now, he regretted that he chose Dare. He took a sip from his drink to calm his self down. They are all waiting for Kyungsoo.

"Kiss the first person who walks through that door" pointing out to the front door of the bar that is close as of the moment. Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo if he is joking but he can't find any sign of it, rather excitement was paste on his face. This is the first time to see Kyungsoo being excited over something. Suho, Xiumin and Sehun was an opposite of Baekhyun, they are thrilled to see him doing the Dare that Kyungsoo gave him. They are all laughing and clapping for Baekhyun mission but he hit the table making them all quiet. "Are you serious? What if a guy walks through that freaking door?!" He blurt out but Kyungsoo made no reaction.

Sehun patted his shoulder to calm him down "There, there Hyung. Chill. You are now single, no one owns you and this is the time to shine and mingle with our own after your girlfriend broke up with you. Let us just pray that a beautiful hot girl will walk through that freaking door, and if it is a guy, then this makes more interesting" smiling sheepishly to Baekhyun. 

He elbow Sehun making him winced in pain. "Okay okay. I hope it is a girl" he took a deep breath and gulp his pride deep down to his body. He look nervously at the front door of the bar.

They all look happy when Baekhyun already agreed for the dare. Instensly looking to the door as they wait who will open and walks through that door. Many people are now leaving the bar but it seems no one is entering. Minutes have passed and time is ticking but no one has yet opened the door and entered the bar. Baekhyun sighed with frustration "This is not working. No one will-" they all shut his mouth when someone is entering the bar. The door is opening slowly as they watch a figure of a guy appeared and made Baekhyun nervous.

He is really tall and has a muscular figure hiding from his suit with a black long coat together with a black polo designed with stripes of gray and wearing gold Rolex watch to his wrist, his lower is a slim black slacks together with a leather black shoes. You could see his forehead as his black hair was brushed to the back of his head and styled with his side hair burnt. In simple word, he is gorgeously handsome guy. He stopped in front of the door and waited for someone. The door opened again and a woman with a red dress appeared, but the woman was wearing a side hat style and can't see her face from afar. It looks like they are a couple.

All of them looks at Baekhyun and started to laugh and saying it's a guy. Baekhyun was confused and do not know what to do because they are a couple and he can't break them apart while kissing the guy in front of his girl. 

The couple walks through the bar while the girl's hand are entangled with the guy arms. They sat at the right corner of the bar where they could see them clearly, except for the girl's face that was covered with her hat.

"I'm not doing this. I'm telling you, I can't do it" They all disagreed and telling him to do it. "Are you nuts?! He is a guy, a HE, and specially he has a girlfriend with him, are you all blind? Do you want me to walk through them and kiss the guy and making me look like a homo slut here at our favorite bar?!" He blurted out and can't conatain his composure in the current situation he is facing.

"Baekhyun, we waited for half an hour to just do this dare. And in the first place you agreed to it that you are going to do this so take the responsibility. Make something up and plus, it adds more fun to this game" Suho said encouraging Baekhyun but he glared at him and looked down.

"Let us not jump to conclusions that they are a couple of the century, maybe they are just here for a meeting, a business partner or something. Many businesses transactions and meeting had been done here before. Remember, this bar is sorrounded by buildings of corporations and landmarks. First, let us observe them" said by Kyungsoo calmly. Baekhyun couldn't do anything but to wait.

Half an hour have passed, the woman finally put down her hat revealing her face. Baekhyun can't believe this, that girl, together with the other guy, is his ex-girlfriend. He almost turn the table upside-down and run towards them but was stop by his friends. They all calm Baekhyun down as they were all still shock that his ex- girlfriend was with the guy that he was supposed to give his kiss to. Kyungsoo made up his mind to not continue the dare because he could still the heartbreak that his friend was feeling. 

The purpose of them being in the bar for the night was to cheer up Baekhyun from his break up yesterday with his 'girlfriend' they do not know why they broke up, even Baekhyun doesn't know why his girlfriend broke up with him. She just said, she is sick with him and doesnt give any proper reason. His friends are still shocked to the news because the two are known to be the 'lovey-dovey couple' at their university but she just ended it up. They were dating for 2 years, Baekhyun really love her and give everything to her but they never finished their 'Happily ever after'

After the break up, his friends drag Baekhyun out from his dorm and went straight to the bar and made him happy as much as possible, until they saw her right now. 

"I can't believe Taeyon noona will do this to you hyung" Sehun said pouting while hugging Baekhyun and making a sad face. He just patted him and told him it is alright. The atmosphere became gloomy and sad as they feel Baekhyun became silent. He was never like this, he was always making people smile and laugh with his jokes and pranks that's why Taeyon became his girlfriend. The boys are confused on why would Taeyon broke up with him. They all watching Baekhyun lower his head down and could hear a sniff coming from him. Xiumin rub his back to comfort him, but still the pain is unbearable.

Taeyon hit their table of the guy and grabbed her drink as she splash her drink to the guy. 

"I can't believe you would do this!" She said as she grabs her pouch and walks out the bar. Baekhyun have witnessed the scene that Taeyon made. The bar was shocked for a moment and went to their own business again. The guy was sitting alone but he stand up, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and wipe the liquid off from his suit (even though it doesn't come off), and walk through the bar and sit to the bartender's counter. He ordered a beer and drink alone. Looks like he is still not leaving yet and can see he is so tired and stressed up, Baekhyun thought.

The boys paid no attention to the guy after the scene. They all just ordered many soju bottle as Baekhyun's wish to be drunk for the night, for he to forget the pain he is feeling. 

Hours have passed by and the boys were all drunk and can't feel their legs and head. They are slowly getting sleepy for the night but Baekhyun needs to go to the bathroom. He struggled passing through his friends because they are blocking the way. He hardly patted Suho's back to make a way but he only just grip Baekhyun's hand.

"Where are yo--u g-gooooing miiiister? Don't yo---uuu dare gooo to Taeyon noooona" he is drunk. Very very drunk. He only shrugged Suho's hand away making him fall from where he is sitting. As Baekhyun was struggling to walk to the bathroom because his vision was spinning from his eyes, he reach out his hand to avoid hitting someone. He thought he is already at the front of the bathrooms door, but he is only standing at the front of the guy who were with Taeyon hours ago.

He pushed the guy's back making him face Baekhyun who is currently struggling to stand. The guy was shocked to see a small person in front him while his eyes are half open and he can clearly see he is drunk. The guy smiled evily as the brunette hair guy with a messy hair and clothes (Baekhyun) is looking at him. His heart fell out when he saw the beautiful eyes of the brunette guy standing in front of him.

Baekhyun fell making the guy catch him from his chair, he had a hard time to stand because of his legs are shaking. "Hey youuu~ you are t-the guy who was with my g-g-girl before. Maybe she leeeeeeft me because of y-yoouu. Urrgh" not knowing what he is talking about because the alcohol was controlling him while he is still in the arms of the guy. 

He was confused with Baekhyun's words, not knowing what he is talking about. "Sir I do not know what you are talking about but please stand up" as he pleaded to Baekhyun because he is having a hard time to support his balance. "Oh! I remember y-you! I was supposed to k-kissed you! Oh y-yeaaah. I have to do it now, it is a dare a-after all. Hahaha" Baekhyun lick his lips, pout and made a kissing face to the guy but he failed miserably because he just fall from the guy's chest and hugged him lightly. The guy supported Baekhyun's back for him not to fall from the ground.

Baekhyun was mumbling about bathroom because his stomach is weird for some reason. The guy heard him, he tried to lead Baekhyun to the bathroom. But failed as Baekhyun vomit to the guy's expensive polo and to his shoes making the guy screamed from the vomit he caused and passed out. The guy catches his head first and then his body. He already do not mind the vomit and thought he should take care this brunette guy. He called his bodyguard from the outside of the bar and he carried Baekhyun in a bridal style. They left the bar while Baekhyun's friends is still drunk and do not know he already left together with a stranger.

_at the hotel_

The stranger put slowly Baekhyun down to the mattress and Baekhyun was already half awake. He roam his eyes to the room and said that it his not room. The guy explained and said they are in a hotel and he will take the responsibility to take care of him because he is drunk. Not fully understanding what just the guy said and Baekhyun said it was hot in the room even though the aircon was on.

He told the guy to take off his clothes for him and the guy agreed to Baekhyun command. While he is taking off the buttons from Baekhyun's shirt, he grabbed the guy's hand and told him to kiss him. "I'm Byun Baekhyun. And you?" As he said seductively to the guy with his raspy voice. I feel weird today, Baekhyun thought. "I'm Park Chanyeol but you can call me Yeol" as he kiss Baekhyun and making the kiss more deeper and deeper. He hurriedly unbotton Baekhyun's shirt and took it off, going back to the kiss as he desperately wants more of his sweet lips.

Chanyeol is now at the top, pinning Baekhyun down to the mattress. He is trying to strip himself fast as Baekhyun hug him. He took off his shirt exposing his muscular body making Baekhyun blush from what he sees. He grab Chanyeol's head to lock a kiss with him, making it more deeper. Chanyeol bite Baekhyun's neck, sucking it and licking, leaving a mark to it, making him moan from pleasure.

He goes down from his neck and is now playing with his right nipple while he desperately kissing him. "I don't know why I want you, but this is a first time I'm doing it with a guy and it gives me excitement" Chanyeol said between the kiss and was breathing heavily to grasp some air to breathe, Baekhyun was breathing heavily too. They looked at each other and kiss once more, but this time they shared a passionate kiss like making love together. As they stopped, Chanyeol can feel his member hardened from his slacks and takes it off. Exposing his hardened member from his boxer, he was about to take off Baekhyun's pants too when Baekhyun hold it and said "P-please don't. I'm scared" Chanyeol felt sorry to him and made him comfortable while kissing his body down to his abdomen. He gave Baekhyun a look for him not to worry.

Baekhyun just rest his head from the back and gave a go signal to Chanyeol. He slowly takes off his pants together with his boxer and suck his already hardened member. Baekhyun moans as he was sucking his member hard, up and down, he grabbed Chanyeol's head as he can't take it anymore "Y-yeol, I'm cumming. Uuurgh!" But he didn't mind it. Baekhyun realeased his white liquid from Chanyeol's mouth. "Spit it" but he didn't listen to it and gulp the semen that was shot to his mouth. Baekhyun was embarassed and don't know what to do next. But Chanyeol kneel in front of Baekhyun exposing his hard and standing member. "Do it to me too" He commanded to him, Baekhyun didn't protest and just do what yeol told him to. He place Chanyeol's member to his mouth and starting licking it, up and down. He fasten the speed as Chanyeol reached his climax and splurt out a white liquid to Baekhyun's mouth. He spit it to the side of the mattress but there is still a particles to his mouth. 

Chanyeol grab Baekhyun's mouth and entered his two fingers inside it. "Since we don't have any lube, this will do" as he continues to wet his fingers from Baekhyun's mouth, playing with his tounge more and more, he almost choked Baekhyun. He finished it off and ordered Baekhyun to lay down from his stomach and inserts his wet fingers from his butthole. Baekhyun groans from the pain and foreign sensation the guy is giving him. He tried to stop Chanyeol but he is already beast and eager to have him. Chanyeol suddenly face him towards him and insert his hardened member again, to his hole. Baekhyun groans from the pain and his soul already left his body.

Chanyeol was struggling to insert it in and out but he still force his way in. As minutes have passed, Chanyeol can go in and out easily this time. They are searching for more pleasure as Baekhyun screaming from pleasure. Chanyeol was pleased to see his partner was having a good time from what he is doing. "Faster! Faster! Urrgh" Baekhyun commanded Chanyeol but he stopped looked at him with a grin "What's the magic word?" As he teased Baekhyun "Please?" Chanyeol smiled evily and do what Baekhyun wanted. They let out their moan and screamed from pleasure like there is no tomorrow. The night ends when they are already out of breath and was exhausted, but still they are satisfied for what have they have done. Chanyeol falls beside Baekhyun who is now breathing heavily, catching for some air. He pulled him closer to him and hug him from the back. "You are now mine" he whispered to Baekhyun's ear as he is falling to sleep slowly. Chanyeol heard a little snore coming from the little guy and he smiled sweetly to from it. He grabbed the blanket at the lower part of the bed and covered their body with it. He slowly close his eyes not knowing what will tomorrow bring him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Comment down below and tell me what you think. Please vote and like. It's my first time writing a story though that's why I don't have any followers or so, I just want to share my imaginations.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is shining brightly as it wakes the sky up. It's a good morning to go outside and feel the fresh air while the birds are chirping freely on the sky.In a hotel room, there are two guys who are still naked but covered with bed sheets that has been used last night, as they waste their morning just sleeping in their comfortable king sized bed. 

 

 

A grumble can hear from Baekhyun as he try to wakes up. He can't seem to move because someone from his back is hugging him. He could feel a skin is touching his skin, a lips is on his neck, he could feel a hair, nipples from his back and a.. member to his lower body. 'Wait What?!' baekhyun thought.

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes wide, as he can't believe that a guy is beside him. His jaw is hanging wide open due from the shock and later covered his mouth with his right hand for him to be quite and not to wake up the guy.

 

Baekhyun realized he is not in his dorm and his friends are nowhere to be found. He is struggling away from the guy's hug and looked under the sheets that was covering his body and found out he is naked, from head to feet. 

He roam his eyes around the room, from the appearance of it he could tell they are in a expensive room. His clothes and apparently the other guy clothes are all over the place. He look at the guy besides him, who is still sleeping, and look at his face. He has red lips, sharp and big nose, thick black eyebrows, his hair is brushed to his back (quite messy), and you cant avoid to look at his big ears. He has an angelic face when he is sleeping. Baekhyun was drawn to his face and reached out his hand that was about to caress it but he snapped out of it and calling himself crazy.

 

'what the hell am I doing?!'

 

Baekhyun quickly covered his body with the bed sheets and stand up to pick up his clothes but he wobbled and cant stand straight because his head is throbbing from pain due to alcohol last night. He tried to walk but a pain occured from his lower part, specifically in his butthole. 

 

Baekhyun groan from the pain as he can't bear it. He reminded himself that he has to be quite in order not to wake up this guy.

I just have to bear this pain, he thought.

 

'Who is this guy? Why the hell am I here?! What happened last night? What am I going to do? Think Baekhyun. Think.' as he grab his hair to regain his balance and think on what he is going to do next.

 

He was about to freak out but thought it will just make things complicated and it will just go downhill for him.

'I just have to leave this place like nothing happened. Yes, that's right I just have to leave' Baekhyun thought while staring to the bed and trying not to panic.

 

 

He still can't believe that he spent a night with a guy. Baekhyun looked once again to the room and he can see some rip sheets and pillows. 

 

'What the hell? Where did this came from? Maybe from the wild nig- wtf am I thingking?' Baekhyun blush from the thought and slap himself.

 

 

Baekhyun put on his clothes as fast as he could to get away from this nightmare but he could still feel his lower part is in pain. He don't wanna know and don't wanna hear what happened from this guy.

 

When Baekhyun lastly is trying to put on his belt, he drops it accidentally to the floor making a sound, he gasp from the thought that the guy might wake up.

He looks at the guy right away and check if he is still asleep.

 

This is not his lucky day, the guy seems to have heard the sound that the belt made and look at his back to see what's going on. Baekhyun hurriedly pick up his belt but he freezes from his spot when Chanyeol look at him.

 

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun with full clothes on except for his belt. He is confused on why he is putting his clothes on. 'Maybe he's running away' Chanyeol thought and became furious about it. His face change from angelic to demonic one. He raised his right eyebrow and narrow his eyes, glaring at Baekhyun.

Not wearing anything, he stand up and walk towards to Baekhyun and grabbed his wrist and looked at him in the eyes intently.

 

 

"What are you doing?" said to Baekhyun who is struggling to put on his belt because his other hand was held by him, he blushed from the view as he see Chanyeol isn't wearing anything. He could see his six packs abs and his lower part which made him look away.

Baekhyun did not answer and thought nothing happened last night and will not ask question from this guy to avoid conflict. He just grab his wrist back away from the guy but still his head is throbbing with pain as he touch his head with his right hand act like he is losing his balance. "You haven't sober up yet, let me help you" came from the guy who is standing in front of him still naked.

 

 

Baekhyun act like he did not heard anything and finished buckling his belt and was about to go to the door and leave. But Chanyeol grab his shoulder and face Baekhyun to him. 

Baekhyun did not look at him but he faced the floor and was about to cry.

"Please stay a-away from me. Nothing happened okay? Just forget it. I don't know you nor you know me. P-please. We will not meet each other anyway."

 

Baekhyun don't wanna know if he really slept with a guy, and if he did, he just want to bury himself to the ground. He don't even know this guy for goodness sake! Baekhyun thought as the guy still looking at him from above.

Chanyeol heard those hurtful words coming from the guy who made his night memorable and unforgettable. It is his first time enjoying sex with someone, unlike with his business partners who only want power and money. He don't wanna end this, he wants more and deeper serious relationship.

 

He lifted Baekhyun's face and lock a gaze a with him. "Don't leave. If you do, I'll search the universe and make sure to find you and make you mine again. Last night was not an accident, you are the one who came to me and-" 

Baekhyun can't stand it anymore. He pushed him but he didn't even move a little and he was pinned to the wall. "Don't you dare try to leave this room because I'll make your life living like a hell. And your father, Zhang Yixing, oops he is not your real father right? He is only your adoptive father. Byun Baekhyun" 

 

Chanyeol smiled evily at him as he desperately don't want Baekhyun to leave, he spill everything he knows about Baekhyun for him to be scared to him.

'Who is this guy? W-why does he know me? My fathe-' Baekhyun thought.

 

 

"My father doesn't have anything to do with this" he glared back at Chanyeol but instead, he landed his lips to Baekhyun and passionately kiss him. Baekhyun was struggling away from the guy grip's but it was hard to get a hold of him because he is not wearing anything. 

 

After a few moments he gave up from the kiss and let him do him. Tasting the sweet liquid as Chanyeol entered his mouth and intertwined his tounge with Baekhyun. He can now remember how he kissed him last night, the sweet and throbbing feeling that this guy gave him. It's like a sweet poison that's eating his whole system. He answered his kiss back. Chanyeol moans when he respond to it, he deepen the kiss by grabbing Baekhyun hair.

Chanyeol let go and stare intently to Baekhyun, giving him the sweetest expression he can give to assure him that he is safe with him. Baekhyun smiled but thought what's gotten into him and looked away. 

 

'why the hell did I smiled for?!' He pushed away Chanyeol because someone was entering the room.

As the door open, a guy entered the room where the two was in.

 

"What's going on here hyung?" a guy appeared in front of the door and saw the little guy was about to cry in front of Chanyeol.

 

"Kai you came. Um this is.." he hesitated to introduce Baekhhyun.

 

"I'm leaving" now is the chance to escape because the door is wide open and screaming for freedom. He avoided eye contact with the other guy and run for the door and leaving Chanyeol shocked.

He was about to go after Baekhyun when Kai stopped him.

 

 

 

"Are you nuts?! Can't you see you have no clothes on? Put some clothes on first and you can chase that guy" Chanyeol can't do anything and did what Kai said.

 

 

_after 2 hours_

Chanyeol just got out from his car and was assisted by his bodyguard. All of the employees bow as he pass all of them and went straight to his office.

Chanyeol or known as Park Chanyeol was only the CEO of PCYline Company. Many people have doubted him for running the business because he is too young to handle it. But years have passed, many people were shocked on how his business got big and successful.

Many companies are now backing up and lining up for Chanyeol's signature and money. He did not finished his college year because the family business was passed on him too early when his father passed away because of cancer. 

 

 

Chanyeol was the only son and the one who can handle their family business. At first, it was not easy for Chanyeol because he don't know anything about business because his course back when he was a college was Pol-Sci and not business management. He was assisted and was under the care of Kris, who is the right hand of his father. He taught Chanyeol how the business was done and showed the business world.

He was envied by his sister, Krystal, because she wants to take over the family business. She knows that his brother don't want to take over but she can't do anything because that what's her father wants, in his last will. Krystal is still working in PCYLine to see his brother failed one day and get the opportunity.

 

 

Now that Chanyeol has power, he can find that guy. 

"Hey. Is that the guy you were talking about last night? You even let me check his profile and background" Kai, standing in front of Chanyeol in his office, was curious on why would Chanyeol do this. He was so desperate to have him.

"Why do you want him so badly? And on the side note, he is a guy. Did you forgot that? There are so many girls would line up for you, even guys!" asked again by Kai who is loosing up his neck tie and composure, standing in front of Chanyeol who is not answering his questions.

 

 

Chanyeol do not know what to answer, he too, he don't even know what does he want from that guy but he is certain that he has to have him first to know what he wants from him.

"Maybe that is just lust. This doesn't even make sense, a guy and a guy together?! Plus, it's totally doesn't even make sense that Chanyeol will fall in love in a-" 

 

Kai stopped as he noticed that Chanyeol's face went red and his eyes went big because of shock. He looked at Kai and just stared at him blankly. Kai can't believe it. 

 

"W-what are you talking about? What's that supposed to mean?" Chanyeol said in denial looking away and avoiding Kai eyes. Turning his chair away and looking out to his window, showing the blue sky and tall buildings and as he look down, he could see the bar where he first met him. 

 

 

A smile flash to his face because he remembered on how Baekhyun destroyed his expensive $300,000 clothes plus $5, 000 shoes by puking all his guts on him. His favorite part is when they're in their hotel room and spend the night together.

 

 

Kai already knew what's running to Chanyeol's head as he let out a big sigh and admit a defeat. "Okay. I will not judge you or what but please, don't let this affect your job and the company. You know that right?"

He already know that. The company is important. Kai was always there to Chanyeol, he is his best friend since when they were a child. Chanyeol has a unique personality that's why people don't quite understand him and he had a hard time dealing with people, that's why Kai is his only close friend.

 

 

"I know. Thanks for reminding me" Chanyeol turn his back and face Kai. He reminds something and look at Kai.

"Kai, find out more about Baekhyun. I want everything and his weakness. Specially about his father business, if he is one of our business partner" it seems he is not really going to let go Baekhyun and he is planning something.

 

 

"Okay. But don't do anything stupid" Kai said and left Chanyeol in his office. 

He remembered that Baekhyun left his phone from the hotel and he took it. 

Finding where did he put it, he looked into his bag, drawers, cabinet and finally, he looked into his pocket. It was in his pocket all this time, calling himself an idiot.

He took it out from his pocket, sit comfortably in his chair and looked into his phone, gallery, messages and contacts. He only has 6 phone booked numbers in his phone. It was:

Home  
Xiumin  
Suho  
Kyungsoo  
Sehun  
Taeyon

 

 

 

The last name seems remind him something. He look through his gallery again if he will find something and he was right. His business partner daughter, Taeyon, was with him in the picture. They looked good and happy together in the picture. He remembered what Baekhyun have said back in the bar. Maybe they have broken up, Chanyeol thought and was happy about it.

' I can't believe that woman was in relationship with him. She don't even deserve him, he is only mine' Chanyeol smiled as he fantasize Baekhyun and him are together

 

 

_Exo university_

 

 

"Hyung! Where did you go last night? The bartender told us that you were with a guy and you left together with him" Sehun said.

The weekend was gone in a blink and class has started already, again. The room is slowly filled in with students that is entering the room. Going to their own seats as they get ready for the class but Sehun is worried about Baekhyun and not going to his proper seat. 

 

 

Baekhyun and Sehun have the same course which is business management, since their parents are owners of company, they would like their sons to take their positions in the future. That's why they are close friends since freshman. It seems they have the same path with their lives.

Seems Baekhyun is not on his right mind and just gazing at Sehun's face not answering his question.

 

'That guy is so familiar. Where did I saw him? I can't shake off this feeling. Hmmm if I will just remember it, I will be at peace. What the hell? Why am I even remembering about a guy who raped me? But he said I was the one wh-'

"Hyung!" Baekhyun's thought was cut off as Sehun shouted at his face and was shocked that Sehun was there sitting in front of him. He push his face away from his and was about to hit him because he startled him.

 

 

"What did I do to make you hit me? I was just asking you where did you go last night? Our friends was worried about you" Sehun said while trying to explain it slowly while in a defensive posture as he is trying to avoid Baekhyun punch.

"I was-" the bell rang and many students came in and went to their own seats as they saw the professor is coming in. Sehun went to his own seat, but before he left Baekhyun, he whispered that he will talk to him later together with their other friends.

 

As the professor was discussing the lesson for the day, Baekhyun just gaze outside of their room window and see the blue sky with birds flying together.

'where did I go last night? I can't remember how did that guy and I end up in a hotel. I just woke up and find myself with a guy in a bed. I can't even remember what happened. Uurgh. Fudge, I feel uncomfortable. But there's a part of me said it was a good night. What am I even think-'

 

"Mr. Baekhyun! Hey! Are you listening to my class? What are you even gazing at" The professor yell at Baekhyun to get his attention away from the window.

"Wh-what? Sir? I didn't hear you sorry" as Baekhyun look nervously at his professor and a small laugh can hear from his classmates who was seemed to be please by Baekhyun's embarassment. 

He is doom. This professor is the most terrifying professor you could ever meet in your life.

 

 

"I said. Read page 167 paragraph 2 line 3. Loud." He really looked annoyed to Baekhyun. As he finished reading what the professor told him to do, he sit back again to his chair, relieved.

"Good. Don't gaze out again in my class or I will kick you out." After that, he listens to his professor lessons.

 

 

 

_lunch break_

 

 

All of Baekhyun friends gathered at their usual spot, on the back corner of the canteen. 

"Okay, tell us what happened with the guy you were with" Xiumin said as he sits in front of him besides to Kyungsoo, with his food tray. Baekhyun thinking of an excuse because it will be embarrassing if he told them that he slept with a guy.

"Nothing, he just take care of me when I was drunk and we ended up in the hotel. That's it" as he put a full spoon in his mouth and avoided eye contact with Xiumin. Baekhyun continued to eat his food.

 

 

"Have it your way. Well I think last night is a waste that you didn't kiss the guy who were with Tae-" suho realized that he was about to bring up his ex-girlfriend, Sehun slapped him to his shoulder and said he was an idiot. They know that the topic is still sensitive.

'The guy?.. hmmm.. the guy at the bar I was supposed to kiss is very similar to the guy in the hotel I was in. My go-' Baekyun can't believe it and open his mouth in disbelief and face his friends.

 

 

"It can't be!! My gosh! It's impossible for me to end up with the guy who was with my ex" Baekhyun can't explain properly to his friend on what he's talking about and just saying random words. He grip and messing his hair looking like a crazy person in front of his friends, he knock his head twice on the table hard. Sehun stopped him asking what's wrong.

 

 

"I think I am the most stupid and unlucky person in the world" burying his head to the table leaving his friends confused, not knowing what he's saying. Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun shoulders and face him, shaking him to pour some sense to him.

 

"Tell us what happened for God sake Baekhyun" glared by Kyungsoo.

"I think the guy who helped me was the guy who I was supposed to give my kiss" he confessed. His friends was shocked. Kyungsoo let go Baekhyun shoulders, Xiumin dropping his spoon, Sehun stopped eating his jelly half way through, and Suho just opened his mouth and covered it in disbelief by his right hand.

 

 

After a few moments, they are all laughing at Baekhyun. He just gripped his hair again, messing his hair.

I'm Byun Baekhyun and you? I'm Park Chanyeol but you can call me Yeol

 

The memories are slowly going in to his head. Hitting himself more and more. 

'Stupid!' 

 

Misery of Baekhyun and laughing moments of his friends was cut off by Xiumin phone ringing. He quite the boys down and took his call.

 

 

Xiumin was talking to someone in his phone. His friends was back again to tease Baekhyun and he just slapped and punch them to quite them down.

Baekhyun's attention was caught by Xiumin.

"Baekhyun? Yeah he is my friend. You are Mr. Park Chanyeol?" Xiumin look to Baekhyun asking if he know this guy. He waved his hand and told him to just hang up the call.

Xiumin did so. His friends are now curious.

 

 

 

Xiumin looked at his phone and was confused to what he just saw "I just noticed that this was your phone number that called me. He told me, Park Chanyeol, I believe his name was, told me that I am the one he called because no one was answering in your home" xiumin explained, confused.

'My phone? Now that I think about it, I don't know where my phone is... Hmm.. Don't tell me I left it in the hotel and that guy took it?!' Baekhyun thought.

"Okay Baekhyun. Stop lying and tell us what really happened"

 

 

_Baekhyun explained everything_

 

 

His friends was just laughing at him. Baekhyun thought so, that this will be their reaction. Nothing new. What is he going to do, he thought.

"My head hurts. I will not attend my remaining class. I'll just go home for the day" he told his friends. They agreed to him and let him off with his food tray with him.

They adviced nonsense to Baekhyun and just laughed at him. He bid goodbye.

'This is better, at least I'm not thinking about her. I'm happy with my friends. I'll just let my head cool off and call it a day, I should visit our house before going to dorm' Baekhyun thought while heading out of the university and heading home.

 

 

 

_Baekhyun's house_

 

 

 

He entered their house without any knock, thinking there is no one home. Leaving his shoes at the door, putting his bag on the floor and turning on the light.

'No one is here so I can just sleep all day. Dad is still on his offi-' Baekhyun stopped as he saw his father on the sofa of their living room.

 

 

 

"D-dad you're early" he spoke to his father who is still not facing him.

"And to you too. Your class isn't finished yet but you're home early, son" not facing his son. Baekhyun walks toward the living room and sit on the oppsoite side of the sofa where his father is. From the looks of his father, he already there is a problem.

 

 

"Is there a problem dad?" Asked by Baekhyun

"Yes there is" letting out a deep sigh by his father

"I'll cut to the chase and tell you. The doctor told me I don't have that much time remaining here, I only have 6 moths maximum. It's not problem to me to be gone, but the problem is the company. I can't leave the company unattended" he holds Baekhyun hands.

 

He already know what his father is going to tell him.

"I need you to take over and manage the company that I started. You are the only one I could put my trust on, son" his father pleaded.

 

 

"Just say yes and my attorney will process all my assets and will be passed to your own name" he looked straight to his eyes to show his seriousness. Baekhyun looked away and shrug off his father hands.

"But I am not your own son. Y-you slept with my mom when the two of you are drunk, that's why my own father left me" Baekhyun tears fall and wipe it off.

 

"I know that , but your father died by a car accident and I really didn't meant to do that to your mom, yes I love your mom but your mother loved your father but I really didn't want to do that. I did all of the things you want me to do for you to forgive me.. I took care of you when your mom passed away. P-please, I'm sorry" his father is now crying as he pleaded for forgiveness.

Baekhyun recalls the bitter memory of his parents. 

 

 

His mom slept with Zhang Yixing, his adoptive father now, when they met in a bar. His mom was stressed about work and Yixing was there accidentally, he stayed there and comforted her. Baekhyun's father knew what happened and left the house but he said he will be back, he just need to cool off his head. When he is returning to their house, he met an car accident and died.

 

 

His mother regretted all of the things she did and blamed herself about his husband death. The depression grew and she took her own life in her own hands. Yixing felt guilt from all the things happened to Baekhyun's family and because of that, he took the responsibility and adopt him in. 

 

 

He doesn't want to change his last name because he is still blaming Yixing for all the things happened.

Yixing did all what Baekhyun wants, living in the dorm, a car, and entering to a famous university together with his friends.

 

 

Yixing owns a company that is called Sheep line. His company is now in danger because the sales are going down and his business partners cut off their contracts with them. He dosen't have enough time to fix all this.

 

Baekhyun thought all of the things his father did and felt burdened by it. He still has conscience for his adoptive father. Wipping off his tears and faced his dad. "Okay I'll do it, but I'm doing this for my parents and not for you. I'll try to forgive you and forget all the things that happened, that will be my farewell gift for you" Baekhyun said who is trying not to cry, thinking his adoptive father will be gone in 6 months, after all the things he did and gave to him. He still loved his father, somehow.

 

 

 

"I understand"

"You still have to taught me how your company works even though I'm studying Business management" Baekhyun said.

 

 

 

"My assistant will taught you that when you start working but the important thing you must do and keep in mind is that you have to make PCYLine to agree to be our business partner"


End file.
